The Order Of The Dragon Novel
by The Writing Beany
Summary: In the moments after the battle of Hogwarts Five students vanish. Each one having been marked; they have been singled out to bring back the ancient order of the dragon and stop a greater evil from reclaiming the world once more.
1. Prologue

The Order Of The Dragon: The marked ones

Verse: Harry Potter (film)

Genre: Angst/romance/family/friendship Supernatural

Rating: T

Pairing(s): Draco/Hermione, Luna/Neville, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender

Song: Various chapter appointed.

Summary: In the moments after the battle of Hogwarts Five students vanish. Each one having been marked; they have been singled out to bring back the ancient order of the dragon and stop a greater evil from reclaiming the world once more.

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

 _Extract from History of Magic: Merlin's order:_

 _Legend states that upon the creation of the round table and Camelot Merlin wove magic and steel among the knights. It was only years later when magic slowly became less of an everyday occurrence that Merlin withdrew it's commonplace among the knights of the round table and created his own Order._

 _It is not known what type of spells Merlin used to form the Order of The Dragon and many have speculated that he, in fact, used a bonding spell to create the bond of the Order._

 _Much is not known about Merlin's private order as any reference is hoarded by different ancient cultures._

 _As to date, there has not been a new order in over a thousand years._

* * *

She didn't want to think.

She didn't want to move.

The oppressive nature of the battle hadn't really made an impact on her until it was lifted. Voldermort's dark and horrific reign had finished and now the future was unknown. No more threat of Harry's death, no more threat of a war of children.

They were all free but yet they were not. She had wanted to think that maybe just maybe that once Voldermort's disfigured life ended that somehow all those who stood and fought would suddenly feel like children instead of the soldiers they had become. But that feeling had hit and with a strangled cry she knew it never would.

For those who fought both for and against the children would never experience that given right that was theirs at birth. And it made her angry, so very angry that the magic cracked it the air around her. Even as she stumbled her way along the grounds- the battlegrounds- of Hogwarts, she knew she looked like some warrior ready for her next battle, instead of the seventeen-year-old girl who had lost so much. Things that been taken from her and things she had given away so easy for the greater good.

Clutching her wand so tight that it buckled slightly, she seethed in her rage.

She seethed in rage for Voldermort because of his screwed up view of the world he had deemed it right to spread his dark will across the world that should have been filled with magic and wonders.

She seethed in rage at Dumbledore because he honestly accepted that a boy should have the burden of being the chosen one thrust into hands and that title should make up for being made to feel worthless by his blood relatives. That after everything he lost the knowledge that he was some powerful piece on the chessboard of war should be enough for him despite everything had been ripped away from him.

She seethed in rage at Ron for finding it so easy to leave them behind. Had he thought so little of them that his return at the eleventh hour would hold back the hurt both his friends held? Of course, it would because Harry would forgive and so would she because she was in love with. She had assured herself that she should love him.

She even seethed in rage at Harry because he so blindly followed Dumbledore and never once questioned that he could have his own mind- his own fate if he so demanded it.

"Granger" the voice croaked and she stopped, the air hissing, her wand groaning at its torment over her abuse of it. There standing off towards the castle was someone had raged at for so many years that in that moment she didn't have time to list why she hated him.

However the scar carved into her arm throbbed in memory; not of who had been craving but of those eyes she was meeting now and knowing that he stood by and watched.

She should hate him for that. That she shouldn't be logical and she should scream her hate at him but she couldn't because he was seventeen years old.

He was a child forced to believe vile words that had moulded him.

He had willingly denied their identities in the face of an overpowering force.

He didn't look away when each letter was carved into her flesh; not because he enjoyed it but because he had forced himself to watch each tear that was ripped from her eyes.

It was easy to think him a coward but he stood and watched. Even when her screams had made him wince he had taken his punishment with pride.

"Go away" her voice sounded so far away, so detached that she blinked and watched as he shimmered before her eyes.

"Granger!" she looked towards her feet, that movement alone was so slow and heavy that she wondered if she had been hit by some curse. Maybe she hadn't been so lucky or maybe she was wrong.

"Granger" the blur of blonde stopped dead and she saw faintly that he was shimmering.

Then there was darkness.

* * *

Maybe once upon a time, he would have been a different person.

maybe once upon a time, he would have been given a chance at a happy ending. But that had been stolen from him years ago, probably long before his birth when his father couldn't be brave enough to understand how wrong it all was and instead became a sheep.

Maybe once upon a time, he might have been a hero but that hadn't been right because that wasn't a real thing anymore.

There were no heroes anymore, not even Potter was claiming to be that anymore because just like everyone else had blood staining his hands.

Potter might not have demanded an army to follow him but had had gathered one and he had blood on his hands and that didn't make him a hero.

It made him an accessory. Voldermort was a murderer and Potter was his partner; unwilling but still a partner.

The red on his hands was pure blood and there was no difference between it and the none pure blood that spotted the floor. He had no problem with defending himself in the battle, in fact, it was easy because he never _killed_ anyone; stunned or hex sure but never killed them.

Until he did and he clamped his teeth so hard on his lips to stop the mad laugh that wanted tumble from his mouth. He hadn't even used his wand to kill the death eater, he had used his bare hands because some where along the corridor his wand had splintered and he couldn't find it in himself to want to hold another wand.

Not after seeing what being a wizard for Voldermort had meant.

The tears stung as he rubbed the dirty blood of a child killer from hands but that laugh bubbled up again because he knew that it would never be removed.

A child.

That crazed bastard of a dark wizard had ordered the deaths of children- not just teenagers but children.

The dead gaze of that child would haunt him, even more than the sound of cracking bones and the wet pop of his fist connecting with the mess he had made of the death eaters face.

He was a murderer and an accessory after the fact.

He grunted as he tried to peel the skin away with the blood, he felt the sting of pain as a scratch went deeper than he first thought but it was met with relief.

"Theo?!" the tanned neutral boy didn't stop his feverish scrubbing nor did two strong hands attempting to stop him. The blood wouldn't leave him; those eyes stared up at him.

That laughter bubbled up and spilled from his lips.

He was a murderer of a sick bastard who stole a child's life and that would never make him a hero.

"Merlin Theo stop!" the bark stopped him from removing a layer of skin but it didn't chase the itch far enough away. The itch lingered teasing him.

It would get him.

"It's over Theo" Blaise looked so older. So tired and wore away that he shook his head. Maybe they would all be marked out that way, the generation of killers and accessories.

That laugh bubbled up again and Blaise looked sad now, so sad that maybe his friend was fading away.

No that wasn't right Blaise was fading away; shimmering in and out of focus.

Panic and his name being called were the last things that happened before darkness crept in.

Darkness took the sight of the blood and those glazed eyes away for a while.


	2. Chapter one: No Longer At Home

_**Chapter One**_

No longer at home

Song: Home by Breaking Benjamin

* * *

 _Extract from History Of Magic: Merlin's Order_

 _Due to the very secretive nature of Merlin's Order of the Dragon, it is not known as to where exactly the order was to meet. It is highly speculated that after the downfall of Camelot, Merlin was eager to keep the magical kingdom alive and performed several highly ancient and very hard charms that ensured that Camelot would never be seen by the muggle world._

 _Some have theorised that Camelot was in fact moved from its original resting place while others believed that Camelot itself was the castle and simply vanished upon the death of King Arthur._

* * *

It had been so long since seventeen-year-old Hermione Granger felt that her body wouldn't revolt against the waking of her mind. Even in her dreams her mind wouldn't allow her to find that exclusive rest.

She had trained her body to react to even the slightest movement and she was proud at the time because she was ready to fight for her best friend. Not fighting the urge to drag down a deep breath, Hermione found that for the first time in a long time she was able to fill her lungs and revelled in the feeling of being able to fill her lungs until they strained against her ribs.

The war had taken so much from her and now she was able to reclaim one little part of her.

The sigh escaped her lips as her eyes slowly opened, scanning the ceiling in a lazy manner before she allowed her eyelids to slip close for a moment before the world beyond her came crashing down.

The breath she had been so easy to draw before now came in quick pants. Her head swum as she bolted upright and started to assess the room she was in. she was laying on a bed that had seen better days but it held no resemblance to the ones Harry, Ron and herself had used during their dangerous mission to destroy Horocruxes.

Hermione bit back the whimper at the thought of her friends and slowly lifted her feet from the bed. The heavy stone block walls glistened in the only source of light from the ornate window. A few candles floated around but not nearly enough to a light the small room. Hermione's eyes skipped over the rickety table and chair, finding nothing of use upon the table.

Her breath hitched when she saw the door and for a brief moment hope flashed throughout her and she half hoped that she would find herself in some forgotten part of Hogwarts. The moments before darkness stole over her came flooding back and the tears prickled at her eyes, her body move despite the tremble that wanted to move through her bones and muscles.

Her fear was palpable at the thought that she hadn't awoken from her torture at the Malfoy Manor, not in time to help Harry, but instead, she was now within the depths of the Manor and the madness was no longer beyond her mind but within. She wanted to laugh, a crazed cackle similar to that of the woman who craved her arm like it was nothing more than a piece of wood to whittle away.

She didn't realise she was shaking her head until the tears that were spilling down her cheeks were flung onto her hands. She stood staring at the door pleading that she was not still at the mercy of a mad woman and a small part of her darkening her soul with the thought that if she was that her death would be close at hand.

Her fear nearly undid her when the iron handle began to move, jiggling at first then turning until a pop echoed around the room just as Hermione's seemed to speed up its fast tempo in her chest.

A surge of panic flooded through Hermione when the door opened and a head of blonde hair appeared, her mind revolting at the notion of her the torture she may face but the gentle round face of a sixteen-year-old girl and the dazzling pair of blue eyes caused the fear to be replaced with confusion as a dreamy smile alight the girls face and she swayed into the room.

"Hello, Hermione. I'm so very happy to see you finally woke up, I assured mister Murdoch that the spell wouldn't hurt but he was very troubled by it. I assured him that the Vilas would never let any harm come to you, that they only led you into a good sleep to heal" the words the blonde spoke registered within Hermione's mind but she couldn't and wouldn't get over the fact that Luna Lovegood was stood in battle-torn clothes with the sunniest smile upon her lips.

"Luna?" The Ravenclaw tilted her head and in an impossible manner, her smile grew brighter, chasing away a small nugget of panic still clinging to Hermione's chest. At least with one friendly – albeit dreamy- fellow student she had half a chance against whatever came at them. And Luna had been fairly well focused in the battle.

Before Hermione could muse over the fact that she _knew_ that her previous thoughts of being stuck back in Malfoy Manor Luna's words came tumbling to the forefront of her mind.

"Vilas? Mister Murdoch? Luna what is going on" Hermione felt her forehead pucker and almost blushed when Luna peered closer at her furrowed brow before the blonde witch bounced on the spot and absently played with a thread hanging from her jumper.

"Fairy sister's- usually they live in the Alps... very beautiful and very helpful in aiding to help people get better. You are very lucky as they don't often help witches this far away" Luna's voice was like bubbles as Hermione attempted to keep up. Her eyes darting to the door in the hopes that Luna would navigate quickly through her scattered thoughts.

"Mister Murdoch?" Hermione quickly jumped in when she saw Luna ready to carry on about her magical creatures. The Blonde at least just pursed her lips a little before the smile was back and she was swaying to some music only she could hear.

"Is a very accomplish Wizard... he was the one who brought us here" the frown on Luna's face was mirrored by Hermione at the girls words.

"At least he used the right words to bring us here... I think the magic was the real power behind it" a horror-stricken look crossed Luna's face and she quickly shook her head.

"not that he isn't wonderful... a little harsh almost like a goblin but very nice. He offered a wonderful arrangement of tea and sweets" Luna hummed as her hands came before her and Hermione frowned, once more looking around.

"Neville seems to enjoy the plants Mister Murdoch has grown here... they are very magical and pretty" Luna rambled on about how they caught the sunlight or maybe it was they looked like sunlight Hermione didn't know because only one thing about that sentence grabbed her attention.

"Neville?" Hermione whispered and Luna nodded eagerly, her hands clasping together in front of her as she bounced again.

If Neville was here then it was only _feasible_ to believe that perhaps other students- namely her friends- might be beyond the room they were stood in and she was so hopeful to find out what was going on, why the world had shimmered before her eyes and why she had awoken in a strange room when she should be racing to find her friends.

"Could you take me to mister Murdoch?" Hermione was hopeful only grew more so when Luna smiled brightly at her and nodded so eagerly that Hermione was sure the blonde haired girl would hurt self. Hermione quickly grabbed the girl's hand and squeezed, all the hope surging through her was escaping through her tight hold on the girls hand.

"Besides the others should be up now! I believe the Vilas work is done" Luna chirped and spun her heel dragging Hermione out of the room into a brightly lit corridor that caused Hermione to wonder briefly if they were not at Hogwarts after all.

That notion flew from her mind when Luna dragged her by some windows and nearly hand her arm wrenched from her shoulder when Hermione show the magical land laying before her.

The green hills rolled as far as she could tell and glancing down with a thick swallow she saw that she was on the second floor of a home that led on to a vibrate green forest that almost seem to mock the image of the Forbidden Forest Hermione held in her mind.

"Hermione?" Luna quizzed before Hermione allowed herself to be dragged around a corner to find an ajar door, hushed voices slipping through until Luna shoved the door open and Hermione stumbled into the warm sitting room, eyes darting around looking for something familiar before spotting three heads she knew.

"Thank you Luna" Hermione let her hand slap by her side when Luna flounced off to settle herself into a muted blue wing backed armchair while a tall middle-aged man stared at Hermione who managed to rip her eyes away from the three boys- men- sitting before this stranger.

"Miss Granger you no doubt have questions" Hermione bristled at the tone of arrogance but instead of voicing her irk she simply folded her arms. If she didn't think it too childish she would have turned her nose up at the man.

Instead, she glared.

"Miss Luna no doubt inform you that I am Murdoch. That is all I am... Murdoch and she no doubt told you that I brought you here, which is the truth- except it wasn't by magic" Murdoch seemed to be amused by that, his dark green eyes flickering over those present.

"At least not by my magic alone... that magic was cast years ago, long before any of you was born. I only had to activate the right words when I knew you were all ready to come here" Murdoch stated catching the confusion sent to him and returning it with a smirk that Hermione could only muse on as one that would beat a Malfoy's.

Hermione swallowed hard when her eyes darted to the blonde in question only to find his grey eyes staring at her.

"Where is here?" Neville questioned, his tone was no longer that of a boy afraid of his own shadow nor was it that of a man who had done something heroic only hours or perhaps days ago. Hermione frowned at her thoughts.

She didn't know how long they had been there... she knew nothing of what happened to her friends.

Her panic nearly caused her to miss the response but then again the response brought forth a new set of problems.

"Here is Camelot!" Murdoch smirked, his eyes glinting in the light before the heavy drapes all seem to snap under some heavy weight and revealed the green lands surrounding the home.

Green lands that seemed to bring a whole host of mythical creatures that were never to be found back home.


	3. Chapter two: Marked Ones

Chapter Two

Marked Ones

* * *

 _Extract from History Of Magic: Merlin's Order:_

 _It is speculated that in order to join the Order a wizard or witch must receive a mark. It is, however, unknown if the chosen subject receives this mark upon their birth, upon reaching a certain age or upon completing a task that proves the wizard or witch is worthy of joining the Order._

* * *

Murdoch stood tall. Impressively tall, his green eyes scanning each one of the younger wizards and witches before him.

They looked war-torn and almost vacant in Theo Nott's case. Murdoch was an effective wizard in both worlds but looking at the children before him, he knew his work was more than just cut out for him.

It was etched in the bloody stars.

Murdoch folded his arms across his board chest as Hermione Granger drifted towards a chair and slumped down, Neville Longbottom inching close to her on his end of the sofa, the skin under his eyes was smudged purple and drooping heavily but it was the hollow look in his eyes as he glanced at the bushy haired witch that made Murdoch draw in a breath with a hiss.

He had worked with countless other wizards and witches; in fact, he was the only one who ever worked with those wizard and witches that had been deemed strong enough to be marked and join the order. But staring at this just barely children Murdoch cursed the old wizard and master knowing that this time just being powerful wasn't going to be enough.

Murdoch had his work cut out for him with this war survivors.

His green eyes studied each on in turn. Luna was all smiles and dreamy looks and he could deal with that, even if some of the things she had said to him were strange.

Neville looked more tired as the moments drew on but Murdoch remembered how the boy -no man- had lit up when talking about the plants that could be seen from the room.

Draco Malfoy though ruffled held an outward appearance of aloofness and some mild contempt, but Murdoch had seen the man after he arrived for all his disdain Draco was scared and when Murdoch watched the younger man's grey eyes snap towards Hermione Murdoch guessed she held some of that power.

It was the witch in question and the last wizard among that caused Murdoch the most worry and conflict over his masters choice.

They had both been chosen after they were marked but though most weren't always ready they soon proved they were powerful enough to join the order Murdoch was wondering if Hermione and Theo would ever be ready.

Theo would rub his hands either together or against the fabric of the chair, trying to cleanse away some unseen smear but Murdoch knew it was his mark and it was the reason he was here. The younger man was broken and it might have been to the point of no return.

And war had a way of breaking everyone too much.

Even the smartest witch of her year seemed broken too, from what he understood she should have been the first to pepper him with questions but she sat muted, her eyes dancing wildly over the floor. She was dirty and bloody, her fingertips stained with more than just ink now.

The mark itself never broke them but the events leading to the marking sure didn't help.

"How?" it seemed that Draco was the one to take the lead and Murdoch would enjoy training him, it would be a challenge.

"How you got here?" Draco's slight nod turned all eyes on to Murdoch, who smirked and quickly slipped his eyes closed as he sorted through his memories. The common mistake among the world was that someone who could live forever would remember everything, the truth was no had that much space and after a few centuries, Murdoch had learnt to store away things he needed but not always on the forefront. He had a pensive, more than one, but there were some things that needed to be collected without magic.

With a flash, he opened his eyes and took in those before him. Out of all the training and discussing he hated this part the most. In these few moments, acceptance was the hardest thing to garner and the only thing that mattered.

Lies wouldn't do and yet the whole truth wouldn't help either.

Somewhere in the middle always worked the best.

"To be honest the explanation behind the magic requires more time than any of us have and even then I'm not sure I could explain it" Murdoch caught the looks on their faces and sighed. This was the hard part in gaining their trust.

"I didn't create the magic that brought you; I can't control the power behind it, at best all I can really do with that magic is activate it when the chosen ones are marked and brought here" Murdoch explained, feeling slightly amused when Hermione raised her eyebrows and for a moment her eyes lit up with curiosity. But the weight of her memories doused the light and she furrowed her brow at him.

"What do you mean requires more time than any of us have?" Hermione questioned, her voice that had been commanding and determined now seemed almost childlike. Murdoch guessed if she accepted the offer she would become more powerful than she already was.

"The magic I do control allows me to weave my own spell within the 'summoning' spell, for lack of a better term. The moment you arrive here the world you left becomes suspended; it's almost as though you have never left" Murdoch offered as Hermione swallowed his explanation.

"For how long?" Draco no longer seemed scared and Murdoch saw the same light dancing in his eyes that Hermione had just held.

"Until you leave this room; regardless of whatever you decide, once you leave this room then your world will continue on with or without you" he was proud of that piece of magic, it was a highlight in his eyes however from the disapproving looks it wasn't met with the same thoughts.

"Our friends" Neville spoke up and Murdoch knew that the moment upon on them, the moment of telling them that something beyond their control was trying hard to write their new future.

"Are safe; at least some of them are safe" Murdoch flickered his eyes to the two younger men who ducked their heads. Theo rubbing his hands again while Draco tugged at his shirt sleeve.

"The war is over; you have to believe that and Voldermort lost, in all his horrific ways he lost to Harry Potter" Murdoch didn't ignore the flinch from all of them as he uttered two names that would no doubt haunt them for the rest of their lives for many different reasons.

"Can you send us back!?" Hermione demanded and for a second the others looked at her with fear as the thought that maybe he couldn't send them back. It was easier to pretend they could if they didn't ask the question.

"Of course, I can; now, tomorrow or even years from now, however, I cannot do so unless you have heard me out; like I said the war is over for your world at least but there are far more dangerous and evil things out there than just a deranged wizard with his twisted ideals" Murdoch did choose to allow both Theo and Draco to duck their heads again. Despite what they appeared to be before him now, they were children when their hands were forced.

When their souls were tainted; one more than the other.

"You kidnapped us!" and with a flash of misplaced rage Hermione was on her feet and her magic seemed to crackle around her in what must have been a frightening display of power. Would have if Murdoch hadn't seen it all before.

"Abducted would be more close to the truth as kidnapping suggest that I have no real urge to return you" Murdoch smirked at the girl and raised a dark eyebrow in a challenge. The girl shook with rage, her fists closing in a painful way.

"And what if I don't want to listen to what you have to say!? What if I want nothing to do with whatever you have planned?! What if I just want to be with my friends?" Hermione demanded as Murdoch shrugged, acting as though she had simply demanded the time.

"Though I'm sure your wandless magic is up to par I doubt you be able to return without my help" and with that, he watched as her face paled and she realises that she had no wand and neither had any of the others. Even with their wands they wouldn't have been able to leave but he didn't want to risk the safety of himself or them before him by leaving their wands within easy distance.

"Please sit" Murdoch's tone didn't ask, didn't suggest it was an order and he was impressed that Hermione refused it for longer than most had before. As she perched on the edge of her seat Murdoch nodded to himself, glad that at least he had the chance to explain.

"Like I said before" Hermione met his sharp glare and chose to ignore it promptly "I have no urge to keep you here against your will if you no longer what to stay here after I've explained everything to you all" Murdoch took a deep breath and let his eyes slip shut for a moment, picking through what he would start with.

It was, however, Theo who made the choice when his voice broken through to Murdoch.

"What mark?" Murdoch shot his eyes open and stared at the tormented boy and studied him. His hands rubbed together again and Draco tugged at his sleeve again, the fear back in his eyes.

"Each of you received a mark that entitled you to be here; the mark itself doesn't need to visible, for the magic of Camelot to work it simply needs to feel the mark the moment it is created. For example mister Malfoy's mark is very visible" Murdoch pointed out causing the blonde boy to pale then scowl as everyone apart from Theo looked to Draco.

"Stop" he warned and for a moment his tone was threatening but his eyes darting to his sleeve washed away any notion of danger.

"Why? I'm trying to explain just what your marks are; the moment you took that mark you were singled out because that mark meant you would face a future of hate. At the time you might have believed it was the right thing to do by your family, but it wasn't until you stood on that battlefield you understood that you would have to face the world of hate and you were willing to accept it all" Murdoch felt his nose flare when he saw Draco about to speak.

Thankfully the boy simply just clenched his jaw and turn away, ignoring the frowns from the Gryffindors.

"That mark is visible to the world just like Miss Granger's" Murdoch knew exactly why Draco seemed to pull himself further into the sofa, avoiding Hermione's eyes. For her part Hermione simply held her head high, belying the fear in her eyes.

"Her mark singled her out very much the same way mister Malfoy's had; the world will pity you for an idea that will die out now Voldermort has gone. The moment you accepted that you are far above that word you were marked out" Murdoch allowed his eyes to soften when the girl slumped back and cradled her arm to her chest.

"However marks like mister Nott's was once seen but is now gone" the scrubbing of hands caused Murdoch to tilt his head and sigh " at least to us they are gone" Theo flashed dangerous eyes towards him and stilled his hands so it seemed as though he was simply keeping his hands warm instead of trying to rid himself of the image of blood.

"You were marked the moment you were no longer a child thrust onto the battlefield instead you became a fighter" they both knew exactly what he meant but he figured it could let it slide. He looked to Neville who was watching him intently.

"You were marked the moment you offered yourself for a prophecy that was never for you; you took that sword and you swung it with a true aim that marked you deep within your soul" Murdoch declared offering the younger man a smile when he blushed and ducked his head as though his act was nothing.

"And Miss Lovegood was always marked out; her unique view marked her for more than just one world" Murdoch beamed at the blonde girl who seemed to sway with pride, a hum vibrating around her closed mouth.

"Each and every one of you were marked for the moments you proved yourself; the moment that outshone all the moments that led up to them" Murdoch explained, pride swelling in his chest knowing that to be marked meant that they were not just what they thought of themselves but were, in fact, they were moulded for something more.

"What were we marked out for exactly? What could be so important that we were taken from our friends and families?" Neville demanded and Murdoch smiled at his courageous tone. Tilting his head Murdoch glanced towards the window and smiled at the green view he was offered. He ignored the voice that reminded him that his world would stay like this for long.

"Merlin had an order" Murdoch began as he turned back to the people before him, each giving him their attention.

"One he created at the same time as Arthur became king of Camelot and was joined at his round table by his knights. While Arthur and his knights aided the mortal world Merlin set up The Order of The Dragon to ensure that threats of a magical natural would be dealt with" Murdoch began to pace enjoying his story and knowing that he would never grow bored of it.

"Merlin came into the possession of five stones, they were flat, varying in colours and shaped like an egg; he chose five wizards and gave them the stones. Nothing happened. He then chose five witches and again nothing happened; this lasted for about two years until he found that after a skirmish with a local threat Camelot was celebrating a few magical begins who had aided in defending their kingdom" Murdoch's eyes danced as his hand slipped into his pocket and his fingers grazed something cold and hard.

" Five of those magical beings held those stones and something truly magical happened. They were marked, each had a circle etched into the palm, the same shape as the round table. Merlin knew they were marked for something greater and indeed, they were for those five joined Merlin and became the first of the order of the Dragon; in fact, they became the first of many. Only when the original members of the order died would the next generation be marked, even after Merlin disappeared and Camelot went into hiding from the Romans, magical begins were chosen and brought here to train" Murdoch waved a hand around him to encompass everything around them.

"Why would you need us now? I assume that this order was founded to protect others. With Voldermort gone, what else could the world need protecting from?" Hermione tone sounded defeated and Murdoch felt for the girl because her fight was no from over.

"Voldermort brought evil to the world- a lot of evil at that- but for good to flourish there must be something to fight against. Voldermort was an evil that transcended time itself" Murdoch agreed as his eyes grew darker.

"The evil I fear that is coming now... I fear it may transcend magic itself" Murdoch stated gravely feeling the stones in his pocket almost vibrate against the warning.

"The evil that is coming is something that Merlin fought," Murdoch looked at them all and took a deep breath.

"And almost lost against"

The stones vibrated in displeasure.

* * *

A/N: Hi all,

Just to let you know that I will be continuing this fic but might not update it as often as you might. Hopefully the next lot of chapters will be easier to write.

enjoy and thanks.


End file.
